Frustration of Purpose
by Jade Lotus
Summary: Pre The Secret Bond. AK want to take their relationship to the next level but something always seems to interrupt them. All these interruptions are making for a very frustrated couple.
1. Sparring Fun

**Frustration of Purpose **

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin; only the story line is my own.

A/N: This story is in response to the reviews I got on The Secret Bond. I wanted to write about why Aoshi was a little… ahem… anxious in my one-shot and do some more intimate scenes between my favorite couple. I hope you all enjoy what I've come up with.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1: Sparring Fun

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Kaoru looked around taking in the situation she found herself. One moment she had been sparing next to a river in the forest not far from the Aoiya, and the next she was sitting chest deep in water.

"My point koi" came a deep and husky voice.

Kaoru reached up and rubbed the sore spot on her shoulder where he had hit, and looked up with an annoyed frown. It melted into a loving smile when she took in her sparring partners appearance.

Aoshi stood in front of her, his practice sword at his side and panting hard from their workout. Dark bangs hung slightly in his face and ice blue eyes glowed down at her with mirth and love. His gi was gaping slightly giving her a glimpse of his defined chest underneath and, the bottom of his hakama was soaking up water and sticking to his strong legs. His panting breath caused an aching in her and a slight blush to stain her cheeks, as she was reminded of other times, not due to exercise, when he was breathless and above her.

"Your point" Kaoru agreed as she forced herself to concentrate on standing instead of jumping the Okashira.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

In the last attack Aoshi had successfully disarmed Kaoru and hit his mark. Grabbing her wooden sword, from where it lay on the riverbed, Aoshi tossed it along with his own to the bank where the match had started. He then extended his hand to the soaked dojo master and pulled her to him. Not wasting a moment Aoshi covered Kaoru's mouth, with his own, in a searing kiss causing her to moan. As they pulled away to catch their breath, Aoshi kissed down her jaw line to the column of her throat. Her hands, which had been resting on, his biceps now fisted tightly in the material of his gi. He couldn't help the smile that crossed his lips, when he heard her whimper his name with longing.

He pulled away, and looked her over with male pride. Her face was flushed, lips swollen and passion filled her eyes as they slowly opened to look up at him.

"You cheated," came her breathy accusation.

Aoshi raised an eyebrow at her, "How?"

"One kiss for one point. Those are the rules," she said shifting slightly in his arms. He only laughed and returned his mouth to her neck and started to plant kisses along her collarbone.

"In this case, rules are meant to be broken," he paused before gently kissing the small bruise that was forming from the last hit. "Sorry about that. I was… eager."

"It's alright. Besides I got you back for it," came Kaoru breathy reply next to his ear.

"When di..." before he could finish his question Aoshi found himself landing flat on his back in the river. He sat up quickly wiping the water from his face, hearing Kaoru's laughter as she climbed out.

"Minx," he whispered with a smile and quickly followed her.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

As Kaoru hurried to get back on dry land and out of Aoshi's reach, a pair of strong arms encircling her waist, telling her it was too late. Her body was pulled down but she did not connect with the hard unforgiving ground. Aoshi used his body to cushion the fall, but the wind was still knocked out of her for a moment. Aoshi laughed up at her before she felt him place a hand on the back of her head and pull her mouth down to his. As the kiss deepened Aoshi stroked her thighs through the slits of her hakama before starting to tug on the ties at her hips. Kaoru pulled back slightly and looked around them.

"We're outside Aoshi," she whispered in surprise. She could feel a blush warming her face

"But we are alone. I want to end what we started weeks ago," came his husky answer as he captured her lips for another kiss, while pulling the ties loose. Kaoru felt the ache from earlier grow stronger through her body, as he pushed her hakama away and ran his hands over her newly exposed skin. The surrounding forest and river quickly faded away, and she became only aware of what Aoshi's hands and lips were doing to her. Shifting so that she was straddling Aoshi's waist, she tentatively made contact with his clothed and very erect member. He groaned loudly and Kaoru smiled as he placed a hand on either side of her waist and tried to pull her down directly on him. Kaoru resisted and shifted so that she was now sitting on his stomach.

"Kaoru" came his frustrated groan.

"Patience Koi," she whispered as she slid her body down his causing another strangled moan to leave his lips. Kaoru resisted her desire to give in to Aoshi's urgings, wanting to get him back for the last hit, it had hurt slightly after all.

Slowly she ran the tips of her fingers down his damp chest, tracing intricate patterns before kissing the patterns her fingers had made. Deciding to be a little bolder, Kaoru slowly loosened Aoshi's own hakama ties. She had just slipped her hand past the top of his hakama, when a shout brought all movements to a stop.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Aoshi-sama! Kaoru! Where are you guys?"

Aoshi groaned loudly as Misao's voice cut through the forest and his passion-hazed mind. Kaoru was off him in an instant, grabbing her hakama and darting for the nearest cluster of trees to rearrange her clothes. Aoshi followed cursing softly as he quickly pulled the ties of his hakama tight again. Once hidden behind the trees, he looked to see if Misao had reached the riverbank. He turned to say something to Kaoru, but the sight of her in a transparent white gi, instantly brought his arousal roaring back to life. Frustrated that they had been interrupted (again) from reaching where they had been trying to get to, he released some of that frustration by pulling Kaoru flush against him, grinding his need into her.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Kaoru flushed a bit when she felt Aoshi's hard member pressed into her upper thigh, but felt proud that she had affected him that way. Slowly she ground her hips back into him before placing a kiss on his lips and stepping away. He gave a low growl and started to reach for her a second time when Misao's voice called out to them again. Kaoru thought she heard him mumble a curse as he glanced back towards the river. Giving her a look that said they were not finished, and taking several deep breaths to calm himself, he stepped back out to where they had been sparring.

"By the river Misao," he shouted. Kaoru watched as Misao appeared and walked up to Aoshi. Sunlight was filtering through the grove of trees she was in, and the warmth reminded her that her white gi was now transparent due to her dunk in the water. She quickly pulled her hakama on and straightened her ponytail. Kaoru shook her head ruefully at her white gi, thankful that her bindings were not transparent. Aoshi was having a hard enough time controlling himself without her clothing leaving nothing to his imagination. Speaking of her gi, Kaoru thought she had better try and get it to dry a little more before heading back to the Aoiya. Pulling it off she gave a few sharp shakes to get rid of the last remains of water, she then held it up and let the breeze air it out.

As Kaoru stood drying her gi, her mind wandered to when she and Aoshi had started acting on their secret desires.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Their whole relationship had started out quite innocently. Kaoru had been making two-week visits to Misao once every two months in order for the girls to enjoy the female company of someone their age.

It was the beginning of the second week of her third stay, when Misao fretted to her about who would take Aoshi his tea, while she took the rest of the Oniwabanshu on a training trip. Naturally, Kaoru had volunteered and from then on if Misao was gone she took Aoshi his tea. This was how their, then unrealized, romance started.

As time passed Kaoru found that she was able to begin to start to read the silent man. For example she found that she was able to tell when he wanted her to talk while he took his tea, or if he wished for her to serve it in silence. Kaoru had always thought Aoshi was good looking, but the times that she sat silently with him, gave her the opportunity to study him more closely, and she discovered that she found him truly handsome. As her visits continued, Kaoru found that she would seek out Aoshi's company more and more often when Misao was busy with the ninja clan, training or assignments. Aside from sitting quietly with Aoshi around the Aoiya, she had taken up the habit of quietly going to the temple when she knew Aoshi was leaving, to walk home with him. The trip more often then not took longer than usual, for the two would become so wrapped up in their conversations that either they would pass the Aoiya completely, or not realize that they had stopped walking all together.

Neither could quite place the exact time they realized that they had started to have more then just friendly feelings for each other. When Kaoru contemplated it on her own, she found that, really from the beginning it had not been a friendship they had been forming, even though they did share camaraderie with each other. Rather they had both been testing the waters between them to see if they were compatible for something more. At the same time though, they danced around each other for several months, neither able to build up enough nerve to step up and take the next step.

That was until destiny stepped in one fateful afternoon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Well what do you guys think? LOL I'm enjoying writing a frustrated Aoshi. Oh and can someone correct me if I'm spelling koi wrong, or if it is suppose to be koishi? I've seen it both ways in other stories but I don't know what the difference is. Thanks for reading.


	2. Destiny Gives a Gentle Punch

**Frustration of Purpose **

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin; only the story plot is my own.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2: Destiny Gives a Gentle Punch

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Review: As Kaoru tries to dry out her gi, she reminisces about how her relationship with Aoshi started. This train of thought leads her to the afternoon when destiny gave them a helpful shove.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

A large group had arrived at the Aoiya, making it unusually busy, and everyone was doing his or her part to help out. Kaoru was looking in a little used closet that Misao had pointed out to her, for extra towels. Okina not knowing she had been sent also sent Aoshi to the same closet. Kaoru had been surprised to see him, and since the closet was too small for both of them to move around comfortably, Aoshi stood just inside the doorframe, and spoke with her softly as she looked for what she needed.

Okon, Omasu and Misao at that moment came running up the hallway, each with their arms full with things for the guest rooms. Not realizing that Aoshi was just inside the closet door, or that Kaoru was still in the closet, Misao and Okon both shoved the door closed as they came upon it. With a shout of surprise from Kaoru, Aoshi stumbled straight into her pinning her to the closet wall.

Once realizing their mistake Okon tried to open the door to apologies to the two inside. Unfortunately, the door had locked. Okina had then appeared wondering what was holding up the girls. They told him what happened and Okina assured them he would let Aoshi and Kaoru out with his key. He told the trio to finish what they were doing and to go help in the kitchen. The girls left shouting their apologies through the door, as Okina shooed them off.

Okina then pulled out the key and slid it into the lock, but the key did not turn. He apologized saying the key needed was probably in his office. He left to retrieve it, but became distracted when he was needed to help some guests.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

: Aoshi's POV:

Aoshi did not move from his position, pinning Kaoru to the wall simply enjoying the feeling of her pressed against his body. It was taking all of his self-control not to give into his desire to take her right then and there. As his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting of the closet he silently ran his eyes over her. Her hands were fisted in the front of his gi, and he was pleased that her reflex was to pull herself closer to him. Trusting him to some how prevent any kind of severe injury.

Not long ago he had come to the realization that he loved her, and had a great desire to be with her. The feeling was new and foreign to him and he was not sure how one was to proceed in such a situation. He also had to admit that these new feelings frightened him. More and more he found himself losing control when it came to anything to do with her. How many times had he been tempted to pull her into the shadows of a doorway to kiss her?

He had resisted however, not wanting to deal with the unavoidable scene that would occur should Misao stubble upon them. It wasn't that he did not have any feeling towards the young ninja leader, it just wasn't the feeling Misao desired him to have for her. His feelings were ones an elder brother would have towards his young sister. He didn't want to do anything that would hurt her but at the same time, he was not going to let that stop him from seeing if Kaoru reciprocated his feelings.

Kaoru's giggle at their predicament and Okina's explanation of having to get a different key brought his attention back to the present situation. He noted that her giggle was not her normal open laugh, but was tinged with a bit of nervousness. Licking her lips, she started to say something but Aoshi found his attention focused on the movement. The desire to find out what she tasted like started to cloud his usually clear and disciplined mind.

She shifted her position the motion causing her to brush against his member sending a jolt desire through him. Aoshi couldn't hold back anymore, and though she may hate him later, he would not pass up the chance given to him.

"Forgive me," he whispered in her ear before tilting Kaoru's chin up and kissing her gently. When she did not respond, he reluctantly started to pull away, letting a sad sigh escape his lips.

He started to apologies again when he felt an urgent pull on his collar as she pulled his lips back to hers. Aoshi felt relief and excitement flood him, as he let all his pent up passion flow through the kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kaoru's POV:

Kaoru had been discussing some un-important topic with Aoshi when he suddenly fell straight into her. She had shouted in surprise and clenched her eyes shut as she felt herself propelled to the wall. In a last ditch effort to avoid hitting the back of her head, she reached forward and grabbed the front of Aoshi's gi. When she did Aoshi wrapped one arm around her and shot out the other to brace against the wall.

This did prevent both of them from slamming into the wall but at the angle they came to rest at was too awkward from Aoshi to hold, and they stumbled back the rest of the way. She now found herself pinned between the closet wall and Aoshi. When Aoshi didn't move away from her like she though, she felt her heart speed up.

She had already admitted to her self that she had fallen for the former ninja leader, but wasn't sure how he felt. Kaoru had caught him several times staring at her with a look in his eye that caused several "interesting" dreams. She had tried to screw up her courage and just tell him how she felt, but the words always died on her lips. What if she was wrong? The great thing about a fantasy after all was the possibility it could come true.

Now however, with his body pressed against hers, she was seriously reconsidering if she should take the chance to make the fantasy a reality.

Even though very little light was making it under the door, Kaoru could feel Aoshi's eyes studying her. His gaze was intense causing her to remember dreams of him panting above her and fixing her with the same gaze. She felt herself blush and was thankful for the poor lighting knowing she was probably as bright as a tomato.

She was just about to gently push Aoshi away from her, when Okina's voice was heard.

"You two will have to wait a moment. It seems I don't have the correct key. I'll be right back I promise," and with that Kaoru heard him walk away.

Kaoru laughed trying to get rid of some of the nervous and embarrassed tension she was feeling from her wayward thoughts and Aoshi's proximity. Licking her suddenly dry lips she raised her eyes to meet Aoshi's gaze.

"How long do you think he will be?" Aoshi was silent and Kaoru was about to repeat her question, when she felt his warm breath against her ear.

"Forgive me," and then his lips where on hers. Kaoru was shocked never had she thought that he would be the first to make a move. Aoshi's sad sigh brought her out of her shock as he started to pull away. 'No!' thought Kaoru with no hesitation tightened her grip on his collar and pulled Aoshi back to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The kiss sent fire through Kaoru and Aoshi each trying to pull the other deeper into themselves. Licking her bottom lip Aoshi wordlessly asked for entry, which Kaoru readily gave. A battle of tongues began as Aoshi pushed his knee between Kaoru's willing legs, his hands sliding to her hips. Kaoru let out a soft moan as Aoshi's mouth moved to her pale throat gently kissing and nipping it. A good ten minutes passed and Kaoru had just pushed Aoshi's gi off his shoulders when a flood of apologies started to come from the other side of the door.

"I'm sorry you two," said Okina, "I got side track by a customer. I'll have you out of there in no time."

The two stared at each other for a moment before quickly pulling apart and straightening their clothes. Kaoru was just straightening her collar, when Aoshi took her hand and brought it to his lips.

"We will finish this later," he whispered placing a kiss on her knuckles. Kaoru could only nod as the door swung open, Okina still apologizing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

: Present:

"We will finish this later", Kaoru laughed softly to herself as she pulled her gi back on. How many times had Aoshi's been forced to make that promise; a promise that turned out to be harder to keep than either had anticipated.

The rest of that night had been shot, since both were needed by the Aoiya, but they found an opening the following day at the temple. Sitting side by side they told each other what they felt and that this relationship was something both wanted. However, once they exchanged "I love you's," and sealed their words with a kiss, Misao appeared, having arrived back early from training.

The pattern of interruptions was becoming too predictable for the couple. The two were lucky if they even got a chaste kiss in. Kaoru gave a soft growl of frustration as she finished straitening up; recalling several occasions when they had be so close to becoming one, and the moment was destroyed.

"Are you all right Kaoru?" asked Misao when Kaoru approached the two.

"Yes, I'm all right. Aoshi just surprised me," said Kaoru with a smile.

"Why did you two want to spar out here?" asked Misao as the three of them walked back to the Aoiya.

"No interruptions," Kaoru held back a chuckle at the double meaning in Aoshi's statement.

"What?"

"He means that I asked him for a match in an outside location under real fighting conditions. You know, so I would focus only on the sparring and not worry about someone needing my help in the Aoiya," Kaoru explained. 'Not really but it sounds nice,' she thought giving a side-glance to Aoshi.

"Oh I see," said Misao, " I'm sorry for breaking it up, but Okina wanted to speak with you Aoshi-sama".

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aoshi only nodded at the message Misao gave him and turned his attention away from the two women beside him as Misao started to talk about plans for her and Kaoru the next day. Aoshi knew his face had a dark scowl on it but didn't bother changing it. He would blame it on Okina.

As the group parted in the back hall of the Aoiya, he and Kaoru shared a parting glance before going their separate ways. Aoshi leaned against the wall outside Okina's office for a few minutes. It was childish but he was so frustrated that he was going to make the old man wait a little longer. A smiled crept across his face as he remembered Kaoru above him, and her little hand snaking it's way under his hakama. His body immediately reacted to the image and he walked toward the sliding doors that lead to the deck outside. A for short walk was in order before he spoke to anyone.

"Enough!" he whispered as he rested his hands on the railing. The next time he found…no he would make a next time and he and Kaoru would finish what they had been trying to end for weeks. Everyone else would just have to deal with it! Well, he would try to speak to Misao later to make sure all feelings were cleared up, but once that was done nothing and no one would stop him. With that settled he went back inside to see what Okina wanted, his mood greatly improved.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: sorry this took a while to get out but it seemed like I was forcing it, so I decided to go back over and revise it. Well I hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Time for Action

Oniwabanshu

**Frustration of Purpose **

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin; only the story plot is my own.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3: Time for Action

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Aoshi gave a deep sigh as he let the heat of the furo ease his tense muscles. His meeting with Okina the previous day had started a chain of events that, though he was grateful had taken placed, caused him the tension he was now trying to soak away.

After talking for an hour about the normal business of the Aoiya and assignment request for the Oniwabanshu, Okina had leaned back in his chair and after staring hard at Aoshi for several minutes said…

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"I think it is time that Misao be promised in marriage."

Aoshi felt his eyes go wide for a moment before he replaced his stoic mask. "If you believe it is time, than so be it. Though I think she is still too young," as Aoshi spoke he heard the faint clink of a teapot and cups from the other side of the door. He immediately recognized the presence of Misao. He had no doubt that she had set her tray beside her and had an ear pressed to the door. Her approach had been flawless; even Okina had not sensed it. Aoshi however, had known the moment she was several feet from the door, and the delay of opening the door meant that she had heard Okina's words.

"Did you have someone in mind?" just from the look in Okina's eyes, Aoshi had a good idea what the old man was going to say.

"Aoshi, it would put my old heart at great peace if you would take my granddaughter as your wife."

Aoshi tried very hard not to sigh out loud as he turned his gaze to Okina's open window. "Though that is your heart's desire, I cannot grant what you wish." Aoshi let his sigh escape his lips when he heard the sound of retreating footsteps echo down the hall.

"Why Aoshi?"

"Though I do love Misao, it is only the love that an elder brother has for his sister. Aside from these feelings I have no others for her, and I will not force myself to act otherwise."

"There is another in your heart, isn't there?" asked Okina seriously.

"Yes," said Aoshi rising from his chair and going to the open window.

"You say that as if you were talking of the weather" said Okina irritably. His tone took on a hard edge as he continued, "Who is she?"

Aoshi kept his back to Okina as he spoke, "What other ninja clans are you considering to look at for suitors for Misao?"

"Answer me Aoshi," demanded Okina.

"Misao will not take kindly to the idea of you choosing someone for her. I would suggest that instead you have her go and visit the clans as a way of introducing herself as our clan's new Okashira. See if anyone catches her eye. The rest of the Oniwabanshu would go with her and can act as chaperons. Keep an eye on her should anything occur."

"Aoshi" sighed Okina in frustration, "Fine if you will not answer me, than I will drop the subject. As for Misao, your idea is a good one. First I think we should have her meet the Shido clan and then the Ryuzaki's. A connection with the Ryuzaki clan would be…"

Aoshi returned to his seat as Okina thought over the clans, and nodded his head every now and then to what Okina was saying. He was only half listening since he now had to figure out what exactly he was going to tell Misao about what she had over heard.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Figuring out what he was going to say to Misao and actually pinning her down, had proven to be two obstacles that were hard to over come. After Okina had finished his talk, Aoshi went to a quite place in the forest to think undisturbed. Once he had decided what he was going to say and rehearsed it a few times, he went back to the Aoiya to search for Misao.

He found her sitting silently on the back porch, staring into the sky her eyes unfocused. Aoshi cleared his throat to catch her attention. She looked at him a bit startled but stood as he approached.

"Aoshi-sama." Aoshi noticed that some of the blind admiration he had so often heard in her voice was gone from her greeting.

"Misao I need to speak with you," before he could get out his next sentence Misao interrupted him.

"I'm sorry Aoshi-sama but could we talk another time? I want to go into town with Kaoru for the night market." Misao had already moved past him and up the stairs to Kaoru's room as she spoke. Aoshi just watched her leave and frowned at her avoidance of him.

"Is there something I should know?" Aoshi turned as Kaoru came out of the shadows of the porch and stood beside him.

"You were here the whole time?"

Kaoru shook her head, a worried expression covering her face. "I was looking for Misao when I saw her brush you off. Aoshi what's going on?"

Looking around to make sure no one was in sight, Aoshi drew Kaoru into an empty room before pulling her into his arms.

"Aoshi?"

"Okina asked me if I would take Misao as my wife. I told him no, and Misao was listening at the door."

The couple was silent and Kaoru tightened her hold on him, saying through her actions that she understood the situation. Turning her head she kissed his chin before tucking her head under it.

"I will speak with her. She just needs some time to process and get a handle on what is going on. When first loves don't work out it can be very painful. I should know." Aoshi didn't realize he had frowned at this until he heard Kaoru's soft laugh.

"Don't be jealous koi. I'm merely stating a fact. You can be so blinded by it that when reality taps you on the shoulder well…you just don't know what to do. We can learn from it though. In my case I found out what I really wanted in a man." Aoshi was about to ask her what that was exactly, but she placed a quick kiss on his lips before slipping from his arms. "She is probably looking for me, I need to go." Aoshi could only nod as she slipped out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Kaoru's talk with Misao apparently had done the trick because the next morning after breakfast, she had actually come to him and asked if they could talk.

"I want to apologize for yesterday," said Misao they walked into the Aoiya's garden. " I shouldn't have brushed off your request like that. I had a lot on my mind."

"Misao don't pretend with me. I know you were listening at the door when I was speaking with Okina."

Misao bowed her head a moment before raising it to look him in the eyes. Aoshi looked back a few moments before turning his eyes back to the yard.

"I have been guiding you since you were very young. I am very proud of how you have taken over the Oniwabanshu. I know that you wish I could have feelings for you beyond that of an elder brother, but that is not possible. I love you as my sister and wish to see you happy." Aoshi started to feel a little nervous when Misao said nothing and even more so when a soft laugh escaped her lips.

"I won't lie to you Aoshi. Yesterday I was upset at what I heard but," Misao looked up into the sky, shading her eyes from the sun, "while I was speaking to Kaoru, she helped me work through a few things. You were my first love and I realize now that I fell for an idea of you rather than the real you," she turned toward him with a smile. "You know I have never seen you smile. I mean really smile. I haven't heard you laugh. I have not been able to coax those things from you. I am very happy that you love me, and I too wish to see you happy. You deserve someone who can coax those things from you, which I could not. I know I will not be happy at first when you find that someone but, I will accept it."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Reluctantly Aoshi pulled himself from the now temped water and began toweling himself off. After his conversation with Misao, they had hugged each other and then she left with Kaoru to spend the afternoon in town. He didn't see them again until dinner.

Dinner. Aoshi growled as he remembered his second reason for wanting to take a bath. He had splashed several buckets of ice-cold water over his head to try and calm the hard on he had gotten during the meal. Kaoru wasn't even aware of the frustration she had caused him.

'It's a sin the way she eats,' thought Aoshi as he pulled on him yukata. He had been captivated watching her as she slid the ends of her chopsticks from her mouth, his very sexually frustrated mind supplying images of where that mouth could be. Dessert had been his limit though. The ripe fruit she had eaten had caused juice to run down her chin. Her innocent sucking of her fingers and licking of lips to rid them of the sticky liquid had him excusing himself from the table quickly and heading straight for the bath.

"So much for that," he whispered when he found his "problem" had returned at his remembrance. His hand paused as it reached out to pull the door open. Didn't he promise himself the other day that he would make an opportunity to be with Kaoru? He had dealt with Misao hadn't he? A smile spread across his lips as he quickly slid the door open.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"A lot of good that did me," mumbled Kaoru as she pulled the belt of her yukata tight. After dinner Misao announced that she would be taking the group out for a night work out and drills. Once they had left she had gone to find Aoshi but could not find him anywhere in the Aoiya. She had not been able to speak with him since the pervious day when she had promised to speak with Misao.

"He did leave dinner early. I wonder if the police asked him for assistance this afternoon while I was out with Misao," Kaoru huffed as she gathered her bathing items. "He could have said something." She had thought a bath would be nice but as she had been washing herself in the woman's bath, a memory from a previous visit had suddenly invaded her mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

:Flashback:

It had been a particularly hot day at the Aoiya, and Kaoru was looking forward to her bath to wash away the sweat of the day. Misao was just leaving the bath as Kaoru approached and the two talked a few minutes before Misao went on her way and Kaoru eagerly entered. She sighed as she dumped the first bucket of water over her sticky body and did a quick wipe down with her washrag before she seating herself on a low stool to pin her hair out of the way.

In the middle of piling her hair on top of her head, a hand suddenly covered her mouth as the other ran a washrag over her breasts. Jerking her head back she relaxed when her eyes met ice blue. Her scream turned into a moan as Aoshi slowly ran the soapy rag around each of her breasts, gently squeezing each in turn and kissing her neck. Kaoru blushed when she realized that her bare back was being pulled tightly against an equally bare chest.

"Aoshi," she whispered thickly, "What are you doing in here? What if someone sees you?"

His response was a deep, husky chuckle as he let the rag slip from his hands and cupping her with both his hands. "The only way someone will know I might be in here is from your moaning."

Kaoru let her head fall back on his shoulder and bit her lip to keep her moans quite.

"That won't help you koi," he whispered as his hands started to slide down her body, " It's been too long since we have had a moment together and I'm going to make this one memorable for both of us. Let me hear you koi."

"Ahh!" Kaoru let her cry escape her throat at his words and fire started to burn in her stomach as his hand slid down between her legs. Her whole body felt deliciously heavy, and her breaths came in heavy pants as her head fell forward and she braced her hands on the raised step before her. Aoshi then crossed one arm across her chest while the other began to stroke her clit. She could only moan out her approval as the fire in her stomach increased ten fold.

"Your very wet for me koi," said Aoshi as he slipped one long, rough finger into her body.

"Aoshi!" she cried out as she bucked against his hand.

A few minutes later she climaxed her body going limp in his arms. After washing the soap from her body, Aoshi gently carried her furo. There was a rustle of fabric, which Kaoru vaguely registered as his hakama falling to the floor, before he set her in the warm water and slid in behind her. For several minutes they sat in silence Kaoru running her fingers lazily up and down his arms, as her body calmed down. After a few minutes she shyly rose from the water and turned herself so that they were face to face and straddled his hips. She had just worked up the courage to see if she could please him as he had her, when he suddenly pulled her into his arms, a low growl escaping his lips. "We will finish this later." Kaoru was confused as he gently pushed her from him, but then Okon's voice called out.

"It's just me Kaoru," she called as she slid the bathhouse door open. Kaoru was about to stop her when she realized that Aoshi was nowhere in sight. Any sign of him was gone.

"Is something wrong Kaoru?" ask Okon as she began to undress.

"No, nothing," said Kaoru 'at least nothing a locked door couldn't handle', she added silently.

"I think you should get out of the furo Kaoru-chan, you look a little flushed," Okon said a bit worriedly.

Kaoru laughed softly as she wrapped a towel around her, "Yes, I'll do that."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The night air helped to cool Kaoru's blushing cheeks as she made her way down the walkway towards her room. She paused a moment to look up at the moon and wished that Aoshi was with her at that moment. All the delays she and her ninja had been running into were just too much.

"I'm jumping him when I see him next," she said firmly. Kaoru laughed softly at her statement, 'What have you done to me,' she thought a smile spreading across her lips. She was slightly startled when a strong pair of familiar arms surrounded her.

"I have no objections to that koi," came Aoshi's deep, husky voice. Kaoru felt a familiar warmth flood her as Aoshi started to run his hands over her body.

"Come koi," he said suddenly pulling into a bridle style hold, "Tonight's the night I fulfill my promise to you."

A/N: Thanks to everyone who is reading my story! Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	4. Washed in Moonlight

Frustration of Purpose

**Frustration of Purpose **

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin; only the story plot is my own.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4: Washed in Moonlight

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Kaoru watched Aoshi as he prepared a futon for them to "sleep on". It had taken Aoshi less than a couple of minutes, to carry her from the backyard to his room. That plus his hurried, and focused movements made it hard for Kaoru not to laugh softly at his eagerness. He turned to her when her laughter finally registered and she met him with a smile.

"In a hurry koi?" she teased. Aoshi smiled a hungry smile at her as he rose from his kneeling possession by the futon.

"I believe koi you said something about…now what was it…ah "jumping" me?" Kaoru lifted a delicate eyebrow at him as he moved towards her. Feeling playful Kaoru danced just out of his reach when he moved to pull her towards him.

"Did I?" she asked as she walked to a large desk where two candles were throwing a meager light into the room. "Misao did say she and the others would be doing work outs for a few hours," she purred bending low letting the front of her yukata fall open to his hungry stare as she blew out one of the candles. "A person should always keep their promises. Don't you think?"

"Agreed," said Aoshi as he moved toward her again as she blew out the remaining candle. Kaoru had meant to dance out of his reach again but, by the time she had straightened up, the former ninja leader, using his speed, was standing directly behind her. Quickly turning her around, Aoshi slowly moved her into a sitting position on the desk and parted her legs so he could stand between them as he kissed her firmly. Kaoru heard herself moaning when she felt Aoshi's stiff member grind against her entrance.

Aoshi's hands pulled her yukata down over her shoulders and her breath caught as the cool night air hit her heated skin. His mouth which had been kissing and sucking a particularly sensitive spot, trailed kisses down her neck to her right breast which he drew into his mouth.

"Ahhh Aoshi!" Kaoru cried out as she felt her core grow wetter. Her breathing came in panting breaths and moans as Aoshi slid a finger into her and started a steady rhythm. Gently but firmly, he used his body weight to pushed her flat on her back, his mouth trailing further down her body until she felt his breath against her entrance. Every muscle in her legs seized up and her back arched off the desk as he pushed his tongue into her. With one hand on her waist, Aoshi used his other to fondle her breast.

"Aoshi…Yes! Ahh!"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Aoshi smiled at his little minx's reaction as he sucked and licked her.

"Come for me Koi," he whispered, "Let me hear your cries. No one is here to hear you." No sooner had he spoken then Kaoru cried out, climaxing into his mouth. He eagerly lapped up what she gave before moving back up her body.

"How do you feel Koi?" She smiled lazily up at him before pulling him to her.

"Wonderful," she whispered kissing him deeply. Slowly sitting back up, she slid off his desk and using one hand to hold close her yukata held the other to him. Taking it she kissed his palm and lead him to the futon. Turing from him she opened a large window causing the light of the full moon to flood the room. Slowly she let the already loose yukata, fall with a soft rustle to the floor as she walked up to him.

"Koi, I have a promise to keep to you," a mischievous light twinkled in her eyes, and before Aoshi could say a word, Kaoru was on her knees before him.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Pulling the tie of his yukata free, Kaoru reached in and gently stroked his member before placing gentle kisses on it. Aoshi's hissing breaths and grip in her hair told her that she was causing the same feeling in his body as he had caused in hers' as she slowly and tortuously sucked on him.

"Kaoru," Aoshi hissed as she picked up her pace. Just as his muscles started to bunch up Kaoru pulled away, receiving a frustrated growl from her lover. With a few tugs on his hand she had him laying on the waiting futon and explored his body with her mouth and hands.

"Kaoru!" She smiled at his insistent tone and straddled his waist.

"What is it koi?" she asked as she slowly lowered herself on his erect staff, letting only the head of his member push into her before pulling away and starting over again.

"We have waited too long my love" he said raising his hands to her hips, "No more games, I can hold back no longer." Before Kaoru resister what happened, she found herself under Aoshi, and he was the one teasing her entrance. Reflectively Kaoru hooked her ankles around Aoshi's waste and tried to thrust her hips to impale herself on him like she had wanted for so many months.

"Please koi!" she begged as the feeling of pleasure doubled within her, "Finish what we both desire."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Aoshi let his eyes wander Kaoru's pale skin as she writhed and begged beneath him. She was bathed in pale moonlight that seemed to make her skin glow and Aoshi thought he had never seen such a beautiful sight in all his life.

Kaoru's urgent words drew Aoshi from his observations and he remembered just why he had flipped her over. Slipping one hand between them he tested to see if she was ready, he groaned at how wet she was.

"This will hurt for a moment koi," he whispered into her ear. His reply was complete trust shining in her blue eyes as she nodded her head and bucked her hips in encouragement. Leaning forward he kissed her passionately moving again to the sensitive spot on her neck. When she gasped he pushed forward in one quick thrust, breaking through her innocence, and then remained still for her to adjust to his presence. After a few moments she tightened her legs around him, and he started a steady rhythm.

"Aoshi! Aoshi!"

He groaned as her walls began to tighten around him, and he fought to keep from coming before her. Reaching between them again he rubbed her clit, causing her to cry out. Her cries made him harder as he speed up his pace, to which she loudly moaned in approval. Aoshi could feel her climax coming and was feeling his own as well, when suddenly a familiar aura pricked at the back of his mind.

Aoshi's mind was so hazy with what he and Kaoru were doing, it took him several minutes to realize that the aura he felt was Misao's. Not only was it Misao's, but she was also heading straight for his room.

There was no way he was going to be able to stop what he was doing now, but at the same time he realized he had to protect Kaoru, who was clearly unaware of what was about to happen. Feeling her body seize up, he gently but firmly pulled her head next to his so that they were cheek to cheek, and no one would be able to see her face from the door.

With two more swift thrusts both came, Kaoru with a shout and Aoshi with a deep satisfied groan; and as they did the door of Aoshi's room slid open. Still holding Kaoru tightly to himself, he turned his head toward the door.

"Leave my room," he ordered firmly. Misao stood wide eyed in the door way a few moments and he had to give a firm order of "Out," before she quickly shut the door and he could hear the sound of her footsteps retreating down hallway.

Releasing his hold on Kaoru he looked down into her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

When her climax hit Kaoru saw stars behind her closed eyes and her body spasmed around Aoshi. Then she was floating with a feeling she knew she would not be able to live without. When she opened her eyes she was met by piercing ice blue, and she smiled up at him, gently tracing the side of his face with her fingers. A loving smile crossed his face and rolling to one side he pulled her back to him, and for several moments they lay silently in each other's arms completely relaxed.

"Koi," came Aoshi's deep voice.

"Yes, Aoshi?" she answered sleepily.

"I have to get you back to your room. Misao and the others are back."

Kaoru frowned slightly as she turned in his arms to look up into his face. "Why? I want to stay here with you. Can't you just sneak me back to my room early tomorrow morning?" He smiled at her and pulled her tightly to him.

"The idea is very agreeable to me however, Misao opened the door moment ago. I have a feeling she will want to talk with you."

Kaoru gasped and moved to sit up but Aoshi stopped her. "She does not know you were in here. I made sure to hide your face."

Kaoru gave a sigh of relief and lay back down beside him.

"We will have to tell her eventually, but definitely not now. Especially since I am the one who helped her get over you. I don't want her thinking I purposely did it to steal you away."

Aoshi nodded and the two lay for a few minutes longer washed in moonlight before re-dressing.

When they reached her door, Kaoru paused a moment, as her eyes fell on a letter lying on her table. The sight of the letter caused her to remember something she had meant to speak to Aoshi about earlier.

"Aoshi, I have to go home tomorrow."

A look of complete confusion spread across his face, and shooting a quick glance up and down the hall, he pulled her into her room and shut the door behind them.

" Why?"

Kaoru smiled and wrapped her arms around Aoshi's waist. "The police have asked Kenshin to help them, and will be gone from the dojo. Tae needs Yahiko's help at the restaurant, and Sano is doing his own thing, so I need to go back and take care of the dojo." Kaoru sighed and laid her head comfortably against his chest. "Don't think this is easy for me. How am I going to sleep without you beside me after tonight?"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"My thoughts exactly Koi," said Aoshi tightening his hold on her. " I will come with you. I'm sure I can find some assignment in Tokyo." She smiled at him before bring his face down to hers and placing a kiss on his lips. Aoshi was about to deepen the kiss when a soft knock was heard at Kaoru's door. For a moment the two just stared at each other before they both sighed.

"Yes?" called Kaoru out softly.

"It's me Kaoru," came Misao's voice from the other side.

"One moment Misao."

Silently Aoshi moved to Kaoru's window and straddled the windowsill. Kaoru grabbed his arm and kissed him again.

"I'm coming to Tokyo where there will be no interruptions," Aoshi whispered. Kaoru's smile was the last thing he saw as he jumped out her window.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Yeah chapter done!! This may be the last chapter…I'm thinking of maybe doing one more chapter but I don't know. I hoped it was enjoyable!


End file.
